


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 110

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 110 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 110 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 110

DAENERYS  
My sun and stars!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shekh ma shieraki anni!_

DAENERYS  
Do you remember our first ride, my sun and stars?

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yer vineseri dothrakh ataki kishi, zhey shekh ma shieraki anni?_

DAENERYS  
If you can hear me in there, if you haven't gone away, show me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash yer laz chari anna; hash yer ray vos o, attihas anna._

DAENERYS  
You're a fighter. You've always been a fighter. I need you to fight now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yer lajak. Yer ayyeyoon lajakoon. Anha zigerek yeroon lajat ajjin._

DAENERYS  
When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east...Then you will return, my sun and stars.

TRANSLATION  
 _Affin shekh yola she jimma ma drivoe she titha...Arrek yer ajadi save, shekh ma shieraki anni._


End file.
